


Stay

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5353) by ipanicdaily. 



Говорят, что если любишь кого-то, то отпусти его, и если он к тебе вернётся, то любовь настоящая. Я любил, _люблю_ тебя, но меня как будто затянуло в водоворот, и я боялся, что не выберусь из него. И поэтому мне пришлось бросить тебя. Конечно, я не ожидал, что ты будешь меня ждать, да ты и вида не подавал. И я удивлялся этому, особенно после того, как ты написал хит для нашего нового альбома, _I Don't Love You._ Эта песня проникла в моё сердце и приносила мне боль каждый раз, когда я её пел. Я запутался как никогда раньше. Ты двигался дальше, во всяком случае, я так думал. Поэтому я начал встречаться с _ней_. Ты тоже говорил, что у тебя кто-то есть. Я видел её, она милая, но по твоим глазам было видно, что между вами ничего серьёзного.

Как мне вернуть тебя снова? Я не хочу расстраивать тебя, хотя я уже сделал это. Ты сказал, что понимаешь моё решение о разрыве, но я знаю, что это не было правдой. Честно говоря, я и не ожидал от тебя понимания. Это эгоистично с моей стороны - хотеть, чтобы ты ждал меня. Но когда я попал в этот водоворот, я не мог утянуть тебя с собой. Не было смысла рассказывать тебе об этом, потому что ты бы просто сказал, что мог бы спасти меня. Я хотел в это верить, но я знал, что только я сам мог себе помочь. И в конце концов у меня это получилось.

И теперь я хочу тебя вернуть.

Но я не уверен, что у меня получится. Я сделал тебе больно, я использовал тебя. Я не жду того, что ты захочешь меня вернуть. Но то, как ты смотришь на меня, как говоришь, как ведёшь себя со мной - всё это заставляет меня поверить в то, что ты также хочешь вернуть меня. Ты не поднимал эту тему в разговорах и превращал всё в простые жесты, так же и я вел себя с Рэем, Бобом и даже своим братом Майки. Но всё это было совсем не так, как я поступал с тобой. Наши отношения были более глубокими, чем просто дружба. Как будто мы были нужны друг другу, чтобы выжить.

Мне всё ещё нравится, как ты выглядишь, украшенный множеством разноцветных татуировок, каждая из которых таит свой смысл. Я люблю смотреть, как твои пальцы перебирают струны гитары, извлекая звуки и аккорды, которые я слышал только в своих мечтах. Мне нравится наблюдать, как ты носишься по сцене, взбираясь на барабаны и колонки. Я люблю твои глаза, твою улыбку, твоё вечное мальчишеское поведение. Я всё ещё люблю тебя.

Мои отношения с _ней_ никогда не будут тем, что было у нас с тобой. То, что было между нами, было более глубоким и значительным. Я могу прожить жизнь с ней и даже быть счастливым, но только если ты скажешь мне, что мы никогда не будем вместе. Я никогда не признаюсь, что она – мой «номер два», но к сожалению, это правда, потому что ты занимаешь в моём сердце более важное место, чем она. Ты занял его первым и навсегда там останешься.

Иногда я слышу, как ты плачешь по ночам. Я ничего не говорю, боясь сделать всё ещё хуже. Расстояние между нами растёт и с каждым днём мне всё труднее достучаться до тебя. Я не хочу делать ничего, что ещё больше отдалит тебя от меня. Но я должен что-то сделать прежде, чем окончательно тебя потеряю. Я должен сказать тебе, что всё ещё люблю тебя, и что ты нужен мне.

Ты до сих пор спрашиваешь у меня совета или помощи, но не по действительно значимым вопросам. Обычно ты спрашиваешь, как что-то звучит или просишь послушать, что ты сочинил на своей гитаре. Твоя прекрасная музыка, которую я так люблю слушать. Я всегда соглашаюсь, страстно желая посмотреть, как ты растворяешься в том, что может заставить тебя улыбаться в любой ситуации. Это единственное, что ты всегда любил больше меня, но я не беспокоился по этому поводу, потому что музыка - это твоя душа, и без неё ты бы просто исчез.

Мы в туре с нашим новым альбомом, _The Black Parade_ , и каждый день я думаю, как вернуть тебя. Но ничего хорошего не приходит на ум. Я сделал тебе больно, и не имеет значения, что я говорю или делаю - я никогда не смогу заставить тебя забыть это или прогнать твою боль. Я только могу облегчить её. Хотя она всегда будет с тобой. Навсегда, как татуировка на твоём сердце. Я ничего не могу с собой поделать и смотрю на тебя во время каждой песни. На каждой, кроме _I Don't Love You_ , потому что эта песня - не более, чем ложь и я не могу сказать тебе этого. Я люблю тебя и всегда буду любить. Тебе не надо больше любить меня и тогда я смогу жить дальше, но не жди, что я перестану любить тебя.

\- Послушаешь, что я сочинил? - спрашиваешь ты, когда мы сидим в гримёрке, за несколько часов до концерта, уставшие от пребывания в гастрольном автобусе. Я откладываю в сторону свой блокнот и киваю, отдавая тебе всё своё внимание, целиком и полностью. Ты не заслуживаешь чего-то меньшего. Ты берёшь в руки гитару и убеждаешься, что она настроена прежде, чем твои пальцы касаются струн. И от музыки, которую ты играешь, в моей голове появляются слова и складываются в строчки.

Я смотрю на тебя: то на лицо, то на пальцы. И то, и другое одинаково завораживает, и я не могу выбрать, на что смотреть. Ты неосознанно прикусываешь нижнюю губу, а взгляд следит за движениями рук. Когда ты заканчиваешь, твои красивые ореховые глаза поднимаются навстречу моим, ожидая реакции. Я молчу, ведь ты очень хорош, но не любишь слышать об этом. Ты отрицаешь свой талант и иногда мне хочется разбить гитару об твою голову, чтобы привести тебя в чувство, ведь твой талант превыше слов.  
\- Всё в порядке? - смущённо спрашиваешь ты, ведь я не ответил. По твоим глазам видно, что ты думаешь, что всё плохо.

\- Можешь сыграть ещё раз? - спрашиваю я, думая о словах, проносящихся у меня в голове. Я хочу посмотреть, что ты скажешь, если я попробую добавить слова. - Я хочу попробовать спеть, если ты не против. - твои красивые губы изгибаются в улыбке.

\- Конечно, - спокойно отвечаешь ты, придвигаясь немного ближе ко мне, хотя расстояние между нами и так было невелико. - Скажи, когда будешь готов. - Я киваю, быстро подбирая каждый куплет, убеждаясь, что все слова подходят, перед тем, как ты их услышишь. Это те слова, что я пытался сказать тебе так долго, но они не были достаточно хороши. Они и до сих пор не ахти, но если я не скажу их тебе в ближайшее время. то боюсь, что потеряю тебя.

\- Давай, - говорю я и делаю глубокий вдох, когда ты начинаешь играть. Твой взгляд снова прикован к гитаре, и я выжидаю подходящее время, чтобя начать. И когда оно наступает, слова выходят без раздумий.  
 _"Stay, the lights are low enough to play. Can you catch me when I'm falling down?"_  
Твои пальцы не останавливаются, но ты быстро поднимаешь глаза на меня. В них видно некоторое смущение - ты каким-то образом понимаешь, что это песня про тебя, но не понимаешь, почему.  
 _"And I'll go and come home. And if you try to make the most of this and do what you always told me when you made me walk away."_

Я пытался вернуться к тебе, но я не хотел рушить твои отношения с ней, потому что со стороны ты выглядел счастливым. Но я не мог увидеть, какой ты на самом деле, потому что ты старательно избегал встречи своих прекрасных глаз с моими. Ты не хотел делиться своей болью, но я должен был быть тем, кто вытерпит её. Никогда тебе не приходилось выносить столько ненужной боли, потому что я не избавлял тебя от неё.  
 _"And would you stay right here? Did I tell you, that someone out there loves you? If you stay right here..."_  
В твоих глазах видно ещё большее смущение, но теперь с некоторой долей нежности. Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду себя.

Ты продолжаешь играть, а слова продолжают вылетать из моих уст. Улыбка вернулась на твоё лицо, а пальцы заиграли с новой силой; музыка стала более громкой и страстной. Ты всегда вкладываешь душу в игру, но сейчас - больше, чем обычно. Я улыбнулся в ответ, когда наши взгяды встретились.  
 _"Did I tell you, someone out there loves you after all?"_

Люди стали останавливаться и слушать, но это не имело значения. Всё, что я видел - ты, а всё, что я слышал - твоя песня, и я позволю себе смелость назвать её нашей песней.  
 _"Sometimes the things can always be so far and sometimes you could look me back."_  
Краем глаза я заметил Рэя и Боба, которые стояли и смотрели, чуть заметно улыбаясь. Напряжение между мной и тобой было очевидным, тоска и боль от слишком долгого расставания.  
 _"And walk down to catch this reason. I tried to make the most of this."_  
Я поднялся с места, моё сердце бешено колотилось, а в крови бурлил адреналин, не позволяя мне больше оставаться в бездействии.

Ты подвинулся чуть ближе ко мне, не замечая, что ты всё ещё играешь, а я всё ещё пою. Как будто наши души покинули тела, продолжающие свои бренные дела, пока мы уносились в свой мир.  
 _"And could you make me miss you when we dance beneath the stars? And stay right here..."_  
Твои глаза засверкали простым и чистым счастьем, которого я не видел с тех пор, когда мы были вместе.

Мой разум где-то далеко, и кажется, что земля уходит из-под ног, и нет ничего, кроме нас с тобой; музыка проникает в нас и укрывает от всего и вся. Твоё тело источает лучи, от которых моё сердце начинает порхать, когда я смотрю на тебя. Ты продолжаешь играть, а я продолжаю петь.  
 _"Did I tell you, that someone out there loves you? If you stay right here..."_  
Ты чуть заметно киваешь, тем самым показывая, что ты согласен, ты всё понял. Эти слова отправляются с моих губ прямо тебе в сердце, и я вкладываю в каждое из них всю свою душу.  
 _"Did I tell you, that someone out there loves you?"_

Нас окружает ещё больше музыки, и я понимаю, что остальные тоже решили присоединиться. Наверное, это из-за силы той песни, которую мы творим, песни, которая родилась благодаря твоему невероятному таланту. Я никогда не смогу понять, как я мог бросить тебя.  
 _"If there's no one, no one out there. Is there no one, no one who cares?"_  
Твои глаза блестят, как будто в них собираются слёзы. Но это не те слёзы боли, которые ты проливал тёмными ночами, но слёзы счастья. Счастья, которого ты никогда больше не испытаешь. Счастья, которого я никогда больше не испытаю.  
 __  
"If there's no one, no one out there. Is there no one like you to share?"  
Теперь есть только ты. Только ты мне нужен, только тебя я хочу. Ты улыбаешься так искренне, ярче и шире, чем когда-либо за годы нашего знакомства. Боль, которую я держал в себе, думая о тебе, улетучивается, похороненная под словами для тебя. Несколько слезинок стекают по твоим щекам, мы стоим так близко, что мой голос больше похож на тихий шёпот.  
 _"But would you ask yourself, ask yourself..."_  
Я чувствую, как к моим глазам подступают слёзы, когда я улыбаюсь и вытираю твоё лицо.

 _"Stay."_  
Я говорю это так тихо, чтобы слышал только ты. Эти слова после всего предназначены тебе, и должно ли меня заботить, услышат ли их остальные? Мне не нужны они. Мне нужен ты. Я не заслуживаю тебя, но ты мне нужен, я хочу тебя.  
 _"And would you stay right here?"_  
Ты снова киваешь, и я повторяю за тобой.  
 _"Did I tell you, that someone out there loves you?"_

Я убираю рукой волосы с твоего лица и смотрю тебе в глаза, пристальнее, чем когда-либо. Ты всё ещё играешь, а я всё ещё пою.  
 _"Stay with me right here."_ \- шепчу я, касаясь твоей кожи. - _"Stay with me right here."_  
Затем, совершенно не раздумывая, я нежно касаюсь губами твоего лба. _"Stay right here with me."_ \- умоляю я.

Ты прекратил играть, оставив гитару висеть на ремне, и крепко обнял меня. Остальные продолжили играть, но мне не было до них никакого дела. Только до тебя. Ты плакал, уткнувшись лицом мне в грудь, и я обнял тебя в ответ. Я плакал почти так же сильно, как и ты, потому что так долго был без тебя. Слишком долго я был лишён возможности обнять тебя, прикоснуться к тебе, слышать биение твоего сердца. Оно билось в унисон с моим. Потому что теперь я знал, что нужен тебе так же, как и ты мне. _"Останься со мной."_ \- шептал я снова и снова, тысячу раз подряд.

\- Сейчас и навсегда, - ты шепчешь мне. Музыка вокруг нас остановилась, но мне было плевать, потому что наконец ты был в моих руках. Я не знаю, что скажу _ей_ , или что она будет чувствовать, но мне плевать. Ты мне нужен, я хочу тебя. Я всегда уделял ей много внимания, но никогда столько, сколько тебе. Я бы никогда не полюбил её так, как тебя.

\- Мне так жаль, - шепчу я, и ты киваешь в ответ. Моя рубашка промокла от твоих слёз. Я не могу тебя отпустить, и мы просто стоим. Я знаю, что мы одни, но кажется, что мы были одни всё это время.  
\- Я больше никогда тебя не оставлю, - обещаю я. Ты поднимаешь голову с моей груди и смотришь на меня своими красивыми глазами цвета ореха.

\- Останься со мной, - говоришь ты то, что я повторил для тебя уже тысячу раз. Я улыбаюсь и киваю, прежде чем наши губы соприкасаются. Это не один из тех быстрых поцелуев, которыми мы обменивались на сцене. Это был страстный, наполненный любовью поцелуй, один из тех, что мы дарили друг другу так часто. Мне никогда не понравится иначе.

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорю я, когда мы отрываемся друг от друга; я провожу рукой по твоему лицу, пока смотрю на тебя. Ты такой красивый и такой талантливый. И я не допущу того, чтобы ты думал о себе хуже. Ты такой изумительный, и я буду каждый день напоминать тебе об этом.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. - произносишь ты так легко. Я вытираю твои покрасневшие глаза, и ты пытаешься засмеяться, потому что видишь всю глупость этой ситуации, в которой мы были так долго. Мы пытались бороться с тем, с чем нельзя нельзя, с тем, что не могло быть разрушено. Я беру твои руки своими и крепко сжимаю, не желая больше тебя отпускать. Мы вместе смеёмся и идём к сцене, чтобы начать шоу.

Это песня, _наша песня_ , стала лучше по мере того, как мы играли её на концертах. Я не знаю, запишем ли мы её когда-нибудь, но независимо от этого я знаю, что она всегда будет с нами в наших сердцах. Теперь на каждом концерте мы обмениваемся улыбками, целуемся, касаемся друг друга. Я отдаюсь по полной, пока мы не окажемся за сценой и я не смогу снова обнять тебя. Я никогда никого не буду так любить, как тебя, и я больше никогда не сделаю тебе больно. Ты мой, и я никогда не оставлю тебя. Потому что теперь я знаю, что люди говорят правду.  
 _Если любишь кого-то, то отпусти его, и если он к тебе вернётся, то любовь настоящая._


End file.
